


I Do

by mittakus



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Epistolary, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25862671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mittakus/pseuds/mittakus
Summary: （Benthan Week 2020 - Day4:   Epistolary fic）Ethan和Benji同居之後，偶爾會因為個別任務錯過，只能留紙條給彼此。
Relationships: Benji Dunn/Ethan Hunt
Kudos: 12
Collections: Benthan Week 2020





	I Do

早餐要吃。  
愛你，E

-

衣服在烘乾機裡、買了奶油小餅乾你可以先吃  
XOXO，B

-

牛奶沒了，來不及買，抱歉。  
想你，E

可是我泡了茶:(  
也想你但需要牛奶，B

-

又要錯過了，任務順利，我們都是  
愛你，B

-

我看到你的衣服上有血跡？看到紙條聯絡我。  
XOXO，E

-

我在衣櫃裡面找到這個，我拿了我的尺寸  
愛你，B

**Author's Note:**

> 這應該算書信體吧！


End file.
